les_chats_sauvagesfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Fichier:Ed Sheeran - Shape Of You Official Lyric Video
Description Watch the official video now: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JGwWNGJdvx8 Stream or Download Shape Of You: https://atlanti.cr/2singles ÷. Out 3rd March: https://atlanti.cr/yt-album Subscribe to Ed's channel: http://bit.ly/SubscribeToEdSheeran Follow Ed on... Facebook: http://www.facebook.com/EdSheeranMusic Twitter: http://twitter.com/edsheeran Instagram: http://instagram.com/teddysphotos Official Website: http://edsheeran.com -- | LYRICS |-- The club isn’t the best place to find a lover So the bar is where I go Me and my friends at the table doing shots drinking fast and then we talk slow you come over and start up a conversation with just me and trust me I’ll give it a chance now Take my hand stop, put van the man on the jukebox and then we start to dance And now I’m singing like Girl you know I want your love Your love was handmade for somebody like me Come on now follow my lead I may be crazy don’t mind me Say boy let’s not talk too much Grab on my waist and put that body on me Come on now follow my lead Come come on now follow my lead I’m in love with the shape of you We push and pull like a magnet do Although my heart is falling too I’m in love with your body Last night you were in my room And now my bed sheets smell like you Every day discovering something brand new I’m in love with your body Oh I X 4 I’m in love with your body Oh I X 4 I’m in love with your body Oh I X 4 I’m in love with your body Every day discovering something brand new I’m in love with the shape of you One week in we let the story begin We’re going out on our first date You and me are thrifty So go all you can eat Fill up your bag and I fill up a plate We talk for hours and hours about the sweet and the sour And how your family’s doing ok leave and get in a taxi, then kiss in the backseat Tell the driver make the radio play and I'm singing like Girl you know I want your love Your love was handmade for somebody like me Come on now follow my lead I may be crazy, don’t mind me Say boy let’s not talk too much Grab on my waist and put that body on me Come on now follow my lead Come come on now follow my lead I’m in love with the shape of you We push and pull like a magnet do Although my heart is falling too I’m in love with your body Last night you were in my room And now my bed sheets smell like you Every day discovering something brand new Well I’m in love with your body Oh I x 4 I’m in love with your body Oh I x 4 I’m in love with your body Oh I X 4 I’m in love with your body Every day discovering something brand new I’m in love with the shape of you Come on be my baby come on X 8 I’m in love with the shape of you We push and pull like a magnet do Although my heart is falling too I’m in love with your body Last night you were in my room And now my bed sheets smell like you Every day discovering something brand new Well I’m in love with your body Come on be my baby come on X 6 Every day discovering something brand new I’m in love with the shape of you Video Credit - http://adultartclub.co.uk Charlotte Audrey - illustration and direction / Jonny Costello / Matt Clugston - lead animation Catégorie:Vidéos Catégorie:Vidéos